He loves me not
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: Que es lo que pasa cuando la persona que amas te desprecia a pesar de que le dije que me moria sin el no me hizo caso me desprecio AtemxYugi


**E**ste es un regalo de navidad especialmente hecho para ¡Anita! XD no se ni de donde saque esto pero es para ti; paso de ser un caso trágico de amor obsesivo de un caso de asaltacunas a comedia y a esto pero creo no me quedo tan mal espero que te guste ;) (Agradezco a Fall Out Boy es un grupo ¡que me saco del estancamiento! Bueno también me saco el hecho de que al fin tengo toda la discografía de H.I.M., Sonata Arctica, Apocalyptica y Nightwish y que casi consigo la de To/Die/For XD). Y yo escribiendo desgracias aunque últimamente he estado contenta (grazie al niño de la gorra XD) pero en fin, espero que lo disfrutes y no llores que ni esta tan triste (¿o si?) Únanse al templo de la luna! (Informes aquí y con Dark Ángel Loveless XD) Creo que este fic esta peor que Candy Candy es una tragedia como diría Misato "a Candy solo le faltaba que la orinara un perro " En serio espero que les guste XD

**Titulo: He loves me not**

**Por: O-Rhin-San o Rin Mai Lee Rose Ivanov.**

**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-oh No es mío y den gracias a todos los dioses por ello.

**Advertencia: **Este fic puede tratar temas que no sean del gusto del lector. Les sugerimos que si no desea leer no lea para que luego no se queje pero si es una falta al reglamento hágamelo saber. Primer Capitulo, relación yaoi (hombre-hombre).

**Summary: **La persona que mas amo que es la dueña de mi vida me dejo y a pesar de que le dije que sin el me moría me dejo… yo no quiero seguir viviendo… AtemXYugi

**Dedicado: **Con todos los intestinos (ya saben no tengo corazón) a Ritsu (Dark Ángel Loveless) _porque la adoro y es una niña lindisima!! ¡Que merece que todo el mundo la quiera!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Capitulo 1: Perdiendo las alas**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Yo imaginaba algo diferente, algo que no podía explicar con tan solo seguir viviendo…_

_Buscaba mi propia humanidad de una forma estúpida, de una forma que sabia; nunca la encontraría. Fue cuando descubrí que no existía, que nunca iba a llegar a ser humano. Estaba buscándome en medio de las cosas que no eran ni de pérdida parecidas a mí… como si mi cerebro estuviera jugándome bromas. Cada día en que despertaba quería morir y de pronto llegaste tú…_

Aun recuerdo esa tarde en que nos separamos, estábamos juntos tomando un café en aquella avenida cerca de tu casa, en esa cafetería que te gustaba tanto. Estabas un poco raro, me exalte desde el momento en que me pediste que habláramos pero a pesar de ello no obedecí a mis instintos y no te dije que mejor nos viéramos luego sino que decidí verte ahora mismo y alejar todas las dudas de mi mente. Solo quería descubrir porque tu voz tenia ese todo tan angustiado, preferí por vez primera hacer lo que tu quisieras que escuchar a mi intuición algo que nunca había hecho, algo que había jurado no hacer. Fui a recogerte a tu casa, caminando ya que como dije antes; nuestro destino no estaba lejano y al llegar no me sonreíste como siempre, ni tampoco me abrazaste cuando de entregue la flor que había comprado especialmente para ti solo te quedaste callado. Pero a pesar de ello yo no dislumbre que había algo mal en ti, fui un ciego por que no podía ver, que no quería hacerlo.

_Te entregue mi alma, hasta la decore para ti, para que pareciera algo lindo y atractivo a pesar de que no lo era. Con ella te regale mis esperanzas y te suplique que no las mataras, que las conservaras por siempre aunque no lo merecieran. En ese momento tú sonreíste y prometiste que lo harías pero ahora parece como si te hubieras olvidado de todo, no solo de mi alma y mis esperanzas sino todo lo que vivimos tú y yo…_

-¿Qué te sucede amor? –me atreví a preguntar, desde que habíamos llegado a la cafetería no habías mencionado palabra. Eso ya me estaba asustando pero no lo suficiente como para pensar en que ese día te irías de mi lado.

- Yami tengo algo muy importante que decirte por eso te pedí que nos viéramos cuanto antes

-¿Qué te angustia tanto? Vamos dime que sucede –te dije mientras tomaba tu mano entre las mías tratando de transmitirte seguridad para que te decidieras a hablar.

Muy al contrario de lo que hubiera creído o querido tu apartaste tu mano de las mías violentamente y ante mi cara de sorpresa cerraste tus ojos. Como si hubiera sido un susurro dijiste:

-Yami, quiero terminar con esto

_En toda mi vida, en toda mi soledad; nunca creí que hubiese alguien en todo el universo que fuera capaz de amarme. Que fuera capaz de hacer de mi algo importante, que me rescatara de mi mismo de mi propia soledad y de la oscuridad en la que cobardemente me había estado refugiando, que solo yo estuviera en la cabeza de esa persona, que esa persona solo estuviera para mi y quisiese cumplir cada uno de mis deseos. Siempre quise alguien que me amara y llegaste tu con la promesa del verdadero amor y yo me refugie entre tus brazos dejando todo lo que antes conocía atrás haciéndome tan feliz que llegue a no reconocerme mas a mi mismo pero un día tu ya no ibas al mismo ritmo que mi corazón tu caminaste sin que yo estuviera a tu lado y no pude hacer nada, yo no pude entender…_

-¿Yugi? No entiendo a que te refieres, que pasa –te pregunte con el tono mas angustiante que he usado en mi vida

-¿Eres idiota o te haces? Quiero terminar con nuestra relación con nuestro noviazgo de una vez por todas –casi gritaste dejándome herido profundamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿No éramos felices? Nunca te ha faltado nada yo te he dado todo de mi…

-Tu eras feliz, yo no lo era ¿no te das cuenta? Ya me canse de todo esto yo ya no puedo soportar estar con alguien cuando ni siquiera puedo estar conmigo; tengo muchos problemas Yami ya no puedo soportar este ritmo de vida hace mucho que no sonrió sinceramente. Mi abuelo últimamente ha estado histérico y no me deja en paz y tú nunca te diste cuenta. Antes de mantener una relación sentimental con alguien debo estar bien conmigo mismo y ahora es lo que menos tengo y tú tampoco ayudas así que ya basta esto se ha terminado definitivamente y es mi última palabra.

Te levantaste de pronto queriéndome dejar ahí desolado con tu decisión queriéndome echar la culpa de todo, ¿Cómo quieres que viera que estabas mal si siempre que nos encontrábamos fingías que todo era perfecto? ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada de lo que pasaba en tu casa? ¿Por qué nunca pudiste ser sincero conmigo? Te detuve, te tome de la camisa cuando aun estaba sentado, tu volteaste a ver algo molesto, me miraste con desprecio como preguntando "y ahora que quieres"

-No te vayas Yugi por favor…

-ya te dije que ya no quiero nada mas contigo no me supliques mas y no vayas a buscarme que la respuesta a todo siempre será una negativa ¿comprendes? Ya lo nuestro acabo es momento de pasar a otra cosa, lo nuestro nunca podía ser, no funciono.

-No me puedes dejar si tu me dejas yo me muero…

-Entonces muérete, haz lo que quieras pero no conmigo, ya no cuentes mas conmigo, esta es nuestra despedida. Yo ya no quiero volver a saber de ti.

_Deje mis alas junto a las tuyas y me prometí que nunca mas había de tomar vuelo en busca de paz interior porque en ti la había encontrado. El tiempo corroyo mis alas y ahora que quiero volar ya no puedo…_

Te fuiste, acto seguido saliste de la cafetería dejándome a punto de romper en llanto. El encargado se acerco a preguntarme si me encontraba bien ¿Cómo podía estar bien? El amor de mi vida, el único motivo por el que estaba conmigo acababa de dejarme… a pesar de ello le respondí que si y pague la cuenta de lo que habíamos pedido cuando en realidad ninguno de los dos había probado bocado. Salí, la lluvia arreciaba de manera impresionante; no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado, no puedo creer tu egoísmo no puedo entender… preferiste dejarme a pesar de que te dije que sin ti yo me moría, a pesar de que mi vida dependía de ti. Me dijiste que me muriera que mi existencia ahora no te importa, lo dejaste demasiado claro… no se si pueda soportarlo mi corazón no lo resiste, hay demasiado dolor… cuando la lluvia llego a su punto mas fuerte comencé a correr. No se hacia donde iba, solo corría cuando las lagrimas se confundían con las minúsculas gotas de agua. Trataba de huir de el dolor, trataba de huir de los recuerdos de el y yo juntos con plena felicidad, de su sonrisa alegre que me hacia dichoso de todo aquello que vivimos juntos y nunca iba a volver… Recuerdo que llegue a una carretera pero eso no me detuvo, seguí corriendo sin detenerme; ya estaba muy lejos de mi casa pero eso no me importo yo solo quería huir de la realidad del dolor ya no podía mas con estos pensamientos… y de pronto, cuando corría algo me hizo detenerme y voltear hacia atrás. Tal vez fueron uno o dos segundos los que tarde en llevar a cabo esto y vi… luces unas luces muy coloridas que me cegaban por su intensidad.

-Muchacho ve donde andas ¿estas perdido? ¿Qué carajo haces en medio de la carretera? ¡Muevete! La juventud de hoy es un asco ¿Qué no tienen cosas mejores que hacer que estorbar?

Le hice caso para que dejara de refunfuñar y me hice a un lado para no estorbarle al señor, estando así en medio de la carretera para autos y ahí no pude mas, me hinqué y rompí a llorar desconsoladamente, casi gastando todas las lágrimas que mantenía guardadas después de tantos momentos de felicidad, momentos en que no habían sido necesarias ni les echaba de menos. Y de nuevo reaparecieron unas luces, yo no me moví, de nuevo luces… mi ultima intención era moverme, una camioneta, el conductor no me vio…

_¿Cómo puedo dejarte si eres lo único que tengo? Alguien me dijo que nunca debía aferrarme a algo porque sino a la hora de soltarme iba a ser muy doloroso, pero no le hice caso. Me aferre a ti porque dijiste que nunca tendría que soltarte, que nunca debía pensar en que nos separaríamos porque eso nunca ocurriría. Me hiciste infinitamente feliz tanto que empecé de nuevo a confiar en las personas, comencé a ser más amigable y a ser menos huraño que siempre. Deje mis complejos y prejuicios fuera y comencé a rehacer mi vida a tu lado. Ya lo tenia todo, mi único objetivo era seguir obteniendo mas felicidad para ambos pero tu ya tienes otros planes en los que yo no estoy incluido y no se que hacer si yo no puedo vivir sin ti, es algo imposible, mi alma se alimentaba de tus sonrisas cada día y tu me robaste el corazón ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin corazón? ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin mi alma? ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti?_

Permanecí inconsciente durante mucho tiempo. Tal y como imaginaba, el conductor de aquella camioneta me había arrollado. Pero debido a la posición en la que estaba en ese momento no hubo lesiones mas graves que una fractura de brazo y de tobillo y algunos raspones. Estaba triste y todas las heridas no hacían más que aumentar mi dolor. Me enyesaron mis fracturas y dijeron que me quedaría unos cuantos días para observación. Pareciera un milagro que no tuviera heridas internas, los doctores afirmaban que podría ser porque solo me había pegado la defensa de la camioneta. El dueño del vehículo permanecía afuera pero podía verlo, la policía lo acompañaba parecía angustiado quise gritarle que no fue su culpa que todo lo que sucedía era culpa mía que yo era el causante de la desgracia de todos los que se cruzaban en mi camino pero no tuve las suficientes fuerzas para ello. De pronto llego mi madre que al verme parecía profundamente aliviada me abrazo llorando de felicidad diciendo mientras lo hacia "gracias a Dios" muchas veces, no le importo que su abrazo me lastimara por las recién adquiridas heridas estaba muy feliz.

-Madre…

-Oh Atem, no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien… me alegra tanto, temí lo peor cuando me hablaron para decirme que te había ocurrido oh estoy tan feliz de que estés bien…

-discúlpame, por haberte causado una preocupación –dije mientras cerraba los ojos y correspondía a su abrazo.

-No te preocupes por nada, no me tienes que explicar nada, ya todo pasó. He avisado ya a tu escuela lo que ocurrió y a tus amigos tal vez vengan a visitarte así que no te preocupes por nada ¿si, cielo? Todo va a salir bien, pronto iremos a casa.

-¿le avisaste a Yugi? ¿Qué te dijo, vendrá verdad mamá? –pregunte con toda la esperanza e ilusión que me quedaba

-No cielo –dijo triste mientras me acariciaba los cabellos –pero no te preocupes lo haré…

-Gracias mama… -le sonreí, le di un beso y después me entregue a un profundo y delicioso sueño donde Yugi regresaba a mis brazos y volvíamos a ser muy felices.

Mi mama me observo hasta que me dormí pero ella no me quiso revelar la verdad… le había hablado a la causa de mi tormento pero el le dijo que no quería ir a verme. Le dijo que no, ya habíamos terminado y que no le interesaba si esta en una cárcel, en un psiquiátrico o en un hospital.

-Hasta creo que es puro cuento suyo con todo respeto señora, me imagino que su hijo le habrá dicho que fingiera que algo le había ocurrido para que regresáramos. Pues dígaselo bien, yo ya no quiero nada con el es lo ultimo que me interesa, lo que le pase no me importa mejor preocúpese usted de el y déjenme en paz –dijo colgando irrespetuosamente el teléfono, dejando a mi madre estupefacta por semejante respuesta.

Ella prefirió no decirme nada hasta que pudiera físicamente y mentalmente afrontar la verdad.

_¿En que momento llegue al infierno? ¿O es que el infierno llego a mi? ¿Es que los demonios reclaman mi cuerpo? No podré sobrevivir lo suficiente si el no esta aquí, no deseo morir porque la única causa de que yo este aquí en este mundo es el y si tengo que permanecer en la peor de las torturas si estoy con el cada golpe me parecerá una caricia. ¿Por qué insistes en dejarme ir? ¿Qué es lo que te falto? ¿Qué fue lo que no te di? ¿Por qué me tratas de esa forma tan cruel ahora si antes conmigo eras el más dulce de todos los chicos? ¿De donde te nación tanto desprecio para conmigo? Aunque me odies, aunque todo tu ser me repulsa yo no quiero dejarte ir…_

Pasaron los días, yo iba recuperándome y parecía que no había nada extraño en mí. Mucha gente iba a ver que me había ocurrido y a llevarme sus mejores deseos, todos menos "el" aquel a quien yo esperaba y yo amaba.

-¿Mamá si le avisaste a Yugi? ¿En serio te dijo que vendría? –le pregunte una tarde a mi madre

-Si Atem, ya te he dicho que si. Ten paciencia mañana seguro vendrá… seguro

-¿Así lo crees? –le cuestionaba sonriendo como un niño mimado, que se ilusionaba de que algún día vería al hada de los dientes…

-Así lo creo, mejor duerme; estas cansado cielo…

Y así sucedía cada día con la misma tortura, yo estaba ciego en la ilusión y no podía ver que mi madre se hería con mi tristeza con mía absurda ilusión sobre algo que ya había acabado y que ya no volvería a empezar…

-Atem, mira tienes una visita –decía mi mama sonriente

-¿Es Yugi? –preguntaba siempre

-No Atem, no es Yugi.

Pasaron días hasta llegar a mi recuperación en casa, progrese bien y pronto me quitaron los yesos y podía volver a caminar y a moverme con ligereza. Esa misma tarde en ya se me había permitido salir decidí ir a ver a Yugi para saber que le había sucedido al no ir a verme, me esmere en mi arreglo personal y compre un ramo de rosas esas que le fascinaban tanto y me dirigí a su hogar. Al llegar toque el timbre nervioso porque no sabia que ocurriría y grande fue mi alegría al ver que el que me abrió fue el.

-Hola Yugi –dije tímidamente y le entregue las hermosas flores que le había comprado

-Ahora que quieres, pensé que ya habían quedado claras las cosas Atem pero veo que no

-Quise ver que te había pasado, no fuiste a verme al hospital ni tampoco a mi casa cuando tuve el accidente

-Ya me canse de tus estupideces, si no fui es porque no me interesaba ir a verte ya no quiero saber de ti no quiero nada contigo, bien claro se lo dije a tu madre que no iría no se de donde carajo sacaste eso no te quiero volver a ver

-Pero Yugi

-¡Pero nada!

Y arrojo el ramo al suelo despedazándolo todo… peor eso no fue lo peor de todo sino fue hasta que la puerta de su casa se abrió para revelar algo que preferiría nunca haber sabido…

-¿Sucede algo amor? Escucho mucho ruido, te estoy esperando… -dijo alguien con voz melosa –ah Yugi ¿Quién es con quien hablas? –pregunto y se acerco abrazando a Yugi

-¿Quién es? –le pregunte a Yugi- ¿Quién es?

-Es mi nueva pareja, te dije que ya no quería nada contigo aléjate de mi ¿quieres?

-Pero tú dijiste que no querías estar con nadie más…

-Lo que yo haya dicho no importa solo quiero que me dejes en paz ¿escuchaste? No te necesito

-Pero Yugi yo te amo…

-pero yo a ti no –dijo decididamente

Entonces me fui corriendo, esto era lo peor que pudiera haberme pasado ¿Yugi con alguien mas? No podía ser… además dijo que nunca afirmo que iba a ir a verme y mi madre me dijo si… también mi madre me mintió. Comencé a llorar mientras corría a mi casa, era demasiado dolor era demasiado intenso…

_Si lo que quieres es mi vida yo con gusto te la entrego, si quieres mi perdición entonces ayúdame a perderme. Si quieres que yo diga que eres el pecado mas grande que he cometido, pues así es… es cierto. Si quieres que le diga a todos que soy lo peor del mundo yo lo diré aunque mi vida y mi ser se vayan a la inutilidad y solo sean juguetes para ti… yo prefiera mancharlos a irme de tu lado._

Llegue corriendo a mi casa y mi madre me saludo pero yo no le respondí. Entre a mi cuarto y me encerré en mi habitación; comencé a llorar hasta que me dio hipo y fue entonces cuando vi algo que me ilumino toda la conciencia. La navaja de mi padre, me la había dado antes de morir y ahora podía liberarme de todo el sufrimiento. La tome entre mis manos y pase uno de mis dedos por el brillante filo de esta. Instantáneamente un hilillo de sangre comenzó a surgir de mi dedo, era lo suficiente filosa para lo que quería. Me apoye de la pared y me senté en el piso, puse muñeca izquierda cerca del filo, respiro hondo y presione fuertemente cortando mi carne.

-Duele demasiado –no pude evitar dar un grito

-¿Qué sucede Atem? –escuche la voz de mi madre preocupada acercándose, debía apresurarme.

Tome la navaja con la muñeca ensangrentada y realice el mismo proceso que había hecho con la mano derecha dejando así consumado mi acto. Empecé a sentirme agotado, la sangre llenaba todo el lugar y manchaba la habitación y mis pantalones. En eso mi madre abrió a la puerta y dio un grito al verme de aquella manera.

-¿Por qué? Atem ¿Por qué? –preguntaba histérica mientras que al igual que yo lloraba.

-Mama… ¿Por qué me mentiste? –se exalto al oír eso pero no respondió nada empezaba a pensar como llevarme al hospital –mama yo lo amo pero el me odia, mama yo lo amo…

Y ahí quede inconsciente, en la nada esperando lo que debía ocurrir, esperando no despertar para volver a esa pesadilla jamás.

_Pero si lo que quieres es mi sufrimiento te lo entrego, pero si lo que quieres es mi dolor tenlo es todo para ti, si lo que quieres es mi vida con gusto te la regalo…_

Todo era difícil pero yo no podía vivir sin Yugi…

_¿Recuerdas mis alas? ¿Esas que colgué para no volver a volar? Se han desgastado y ya no me sirven, ya no tengo otras y no me quieres prestar las tuyas por favor… déjame volar…_

**Continuara….**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**M**e gusto mucho no lo niego me agrado XD, pero si quieren que lo continué dejen reviews! Díganme si quieren que sea un final triste o un final feliz y cuantos capítulos quieren que sean sobretodo tu Ritsu. Espero que te haya gustado es mi regalo de navidad exclusivamente para ti la niña mas linda del mundo grazie por soportarme y ayudarme cuando lo necesito ¡te quiero con todos los intestinos! XD bueno pues ya me despido no olviden sus reviews XD. Como para mí la navidad es la fiesta del nacimiento celta pues les deseo una XD

**O-Rhin-SanLucrecia Arctica**

**BorgiaD'EsteSforzaAragónTudor**

"**_Sè non è vero, è ben trovato"_**

_¡Feliz día del nacimiento celta! O en pocas palabras: ¡Feliz Navidad y prósperos regalos (frase de Roberto)! Nah prospero año nuevo XD_


End file.
